The Void
by GravityFallingToMyDeath
Summary: Dipper Finds a cave with strange words written on the walls. but when he reads it it summons bill. Then bill kidnaps A certain girl, and dipper must put his brain to the test to save her from being trapped in THE VOID for all eternity.
1. Chapter 1

Dipper woke up in his bed, he looked over at mabel's bed. It was empty. He asumed she was eating breakfast with Grunkle Stan. He got out of bed and walked down the stairs, he found mabel eating some kind of sparkly cereal. "You want some Dippin' sauce?" said mabel. "No thanks, i'll take a rain check. I'm going out to see if i kind find any secrets in the woods." dipper answered. "More for me." Said mabel. Dipper walked upstairs and put on his vest, hat, and shoes. after that he walked downstairs and outside, he smelled the beautiful smell of pine trees, and heard the sound of birds chirping. thats when he noticed a small forgotten path on the edge of the forest. He thought to himself: _I should go get the golf cart, so i can investigate that path. _He went and asked Wendy if he could borrow the golf cart, she said yes and tossed the keys his way. he caught them and walked out of the shack. Then he got into the golf cart, put the key in its hole and turned it. the cart came to life in a short quiet hum. Dipper shifted the cart into reverse and backed out of its parking lot, he turned the wheel and sped of towards the abandoned trail. _Here i go. _He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The cart zoomed along the trail with no error. Dipper looked far ahead, he saw a big drop so he slowly lightened his push on the gas. 2 Minutes later he sped down the hill. he accidently hit a rock, and turned his head around to see how big it was, and thats when he crashed into a cave. Uhhh... _What happend? _He thought. he looked at his suroundings. he was in a cave thats when he noticed some ancient carved text in the cave wall. "What the..." He began to read the text out loud:

Trianngulum, entangulum. Veneforis dominus ventium, veneforis venetisarium?

Suddenly, everything around dipper turned black and white. Dipper fell to his knees, and his eyes glowed light blue. He shouted:

"!egassem sdrawkcab !egassem sdrawkcab !egassem sdrawkcab !egessem sdrawkcab"

He opened his eyes to see a black triangle with blue specks of fire around it appear. He could hear chaotic laughing all around him. The voice sounded very familier. Suddenly the triangle gained white lines that made it turn into a black and white version of bill cipher. Bill turned to his usual color. "Well if it isn't pine tree, i knew you would mistakenly summon me somehow." Said bill. Dipper just stared. He looked as if his nightmares where there, screaming in his face. "Enough, greetings. I have realized now, that you are too weak for my plan, but shooting star isn't. so i'm gonna kidnap her and bring her to the void. Where she'll spend all eternity slaving away doing everything i tell her too."

"No! You can't do that!"

"Of course i can, i'm a dream demon. i'll do whatever i want, GOODBYE! Remember: Realitys an illuision, the universe is hologram! BUY GOLD, BYE!

_Crap! _Dipper thought. Dipper immediatly ran to the golf cart, started it up, slammed the gas and took off!

Dipper arrived at the mystery shack, just in time to see bill with mabel struggling in his grasp, Flash away in a brilliant ball of light.

"Stan! Stan! What happened!" Yelled dipper.

"He...He..."

"He took her... He Took Mabel..." Said stan.

**That ending was inspired by The episode: Land before Swine, If you could tell. pat yourself on the back. Also, Thanks for reading! What will happen to mabel? What will grunkle stan do? What will DIPPER do? STAY TUNED**

**FOR CHAPTER 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if i kept you waiting too long, but here it is: CHAPTER 3!**

Stan stood there with a ghostly look on his face. Dipper stood and stared into nothingness, with tiny puples.

_What have i done? What am i gonna do?_Dipper thought.

"Hmmmm...Oh! I got it! I'll make a fake Journal, and write a encantation that bill will read sending me and Mabel back home. But how am i going to get to the void?" Said Dipper.

"I know a way, but I'll have to knock you out so you can't see it." Said stan.

"Why?" Said dipper. Do you wanna save mabel or not?" Said stan. "YES! YES!" Said Dipper.

"Alright, I'll get to work on making the fake journal. You prepare that portal, or whatever. Okay, Grunkle Stan?" Said Dipper.

"Oh, yeah. sure kid." Said Stan.

Dipper ran upstairs and got straight to working on making a fake journal #3. He wrote in the incantation, and made sure it was translated correctly.

Stan went behind his vending machine, and started up his portal. he made it would work by putting a test subject in it. The test subject was a rat, and the rat survived.

Stan came out of the vending machine and walked into the living room to find dipper.

"The fake journal is ready, stan." " alright dipper, take this pill, it will knock you out until you are in the void." Stan said.

"Thanks stan." Said dipper.

"Go save mabel, alright kid?"

"Alright, Stan, I'm ready."

Dipper took the pill and put it in his mouth, and swallowed. He felt a strange sensation and slowly blacked out, the last thing he saw was the symbol on grunkle stan's fez.

**What did you think? Good? Bad? Neutral? If you want more, please tell me in the reviews, otherwise, REVIEW! I'll try my best to answer. If you want more, I'll post more. Sorry if its too short, I have limited time on my laptop everyday.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
